Somewhere In Between german
by LamiaJade
Summary: Dean ist krank und wird von Albträumen geplagt. John muss sich um ihn kümmern. Pre-Pilot Hurt/Sick!Dean


A/N: Hey ihr Lieben da draußen!!

Ja, ich weiß, ich sollte eigentlich an ‚Swallow The Knife' arbeiten, aber das hier ist einfach während drei unglaublich laaaaaaaangen Anatomiestunden entstanden. Gott, ich _hasse_ es diese ganzen verdammten Muskeln zu lernen. .

Egal, diese Story ist fürs erste ein One-shot, aber ich habe da noch ein paar Ideen, also lasst mich wissen, ob ich weitermachen soll. ;) (Ich bin auch offen für ein paar andere Ideen. ^^)

Für alle da draußen im wilden WWW, die mich noch nicht wirklich kennen, ich habe diese ganz, ganz böse Angewohnheit, für Updates immer einige Zeit zu brauchen. Also schon einmal jetzt ein ganz großes Sorry für die Warterei, die es vielleicht geben wird. ^^ Ich versuche wirklich an mir zu arbeiten, aber mein Leben ist im Augenblick etwas verrückt… *sfz*

A/N: Vielen Dank an mein kleines Beta-Monster JeanyAlicia ^^

**Disclaimer:** Nope, sie gehören immer noch nicht mir. *seufz* Aber hey, ich kann doch wenigstens Träumen! ^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mich bitte wissen, was ihr davon haltet! ^^

Somewhere In Between

Start to breathe and fake a smile  
It's all the same after a while  
I know, that you are tired  
Carrying the ones you lost  
A picture frame with all the thoughts  
I know, you hold inside

Come back Down – Lifehouse

Es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Fieber weiter steigen würde. Er schien zu brennen.

Aber das war im Augenblick völlig unwichtig.

Er musste Sam finden. Musste ihn finden, bevor es zu spät sein würde.

Dean hörte wie die Kreatur durchs Unterholz brach.

Er wollte seine Beine überzeugen noch schneller zu laufen, aber alles drehte sich um ihn herum.

Er sah seinen kleinen Bruder ein paar Hundert Meter vor sich. Doch alles schien etwas verschwommen zu sein. Er blinzelte heftig um seine Sicht zu klären.

„Sam.", schrie Dean in der Hoffnung seinen Bruder noch rechtzeitig warnen zu können. Er hörte die Kreatur erneut.

Doch seine Warnung kam zu spät. Die Kreatur stürzte sich von Hinten auf Sam.

Die qualvollen Schreie seines kleinen Bruders hallten durch den langsam dunkler werdenden Wald.

Dean wollte zu ihm rennen – wollte seinem Bruder helfen, aber seine Beine gehorchten ihm einfach nicht. Seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach. Er musste mit ansehen, wie die Kreatur durch Sams Fleisch schnitt, tiefe Wunden in seine Haut riss. Eine leichte Brise brachte den metallischen Geruch von Blut zu ihm.

„Sammy.", schrie er verzweifelt.

_______

„Dean! Verdammt noch mal, wach auf!" John rüttelte grob an seinem Sohn, doch Dean schien ihn nicht zu hören. Vielmehr schien sein hin und her wälzen nur noch heftiger zu werden.

„Sammy.", murmelte er panisch. Sein Kopf drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen.

John legte eine Hand auf Deans Stirn und fluchte über die unglaubliche Hitze die von ihm ausging.

Fuck, sein Fieber war wieder gestiegen. Aber wenigstens hatten sich die verzweifelten Schreie wieder in unzusammenhängendes Gemurmel verwandelt.

Denn er war sich nicht sicher, wie er ein paar besorgten Nachbarn erklären sollte, dass sein Sohn offenbar eine ernste Infektion hatte, die von einer Werwolfjagd stammte und nun hohes Fieber hatte.

Nun, sicherlich keine gute Idee die Aufmerksamkeit irgendwelcher Zivilisten auf sich zu ziehen.

„Dean! Wach auf, das ist ein Befehl!" Er hasste es, gerade jetzt diesen harschen Ton zu benutzen, aber irgendwie musste er ihn wecken. Dies schien ein wirklich unschöner Albtraum zu sein.

Ein Stich Traurigkeit überkam ihn, als er die Augenblickliche Reaktion sah, die seine Stimme verursachte.

Deans Lider begannen zu flattern. Selbst halb bewusstlos versuchte er zu gehorchen.

Deutlich konnte John Bobbys wütende Worte in seinem Kopf hören. Es war eine ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzungen gewesen, bevor er jeglichen Kontakt zu dem anderen Hunter abgebrochen hatte.

„_Herrgott noch mal, John, deine Söhne sind nicht irgendwelche Soldaten und du bist nicht ihr Sergeant, oder was auch immer du wünschst zu sein. Sie sind deine Söhne, verdammt noch mal! Behandle sie auch so." _

„_Ich trainiere sie, damit sie hier draußen überleben können. Also wage es nicht mir sagen zu wollen, was ich tun und was ich nicht tun soll! Ich weiß, dass das was ich tue das richtige ist!"_

„_Was sie mit Sicherheit brauchen ist ihr Vater und nicht eine Person, die versucht aus ihnen folgsame Soldaten zu machen, die blind jeden Befehl befolgen.", rief Bobby wütend. _

„_Fahr zur Hölle, Bobby. Ich muss mich vor dir nicht rechtfertigen. Ich bin ihr Vater, nicht du, begreifst du das?!" _

„_Ja, du bist ihr Vater, also benimm dich auch so."_

_Johns Faust kollidierte mit Bobbys Kiefer. Der Schmerz, der durch seine Knöchel rann, eine willkommene Ablenkung…_

Nicht lange nach diesem Streit hatte Sam schließlich seine schon fertig ausgearbeiteten Pläne offenbart, die beinhalteten, dass er seine Familie im Stich lassen würde. Einfach abhaute von diesem Leben. Weg nach Stanford und Normalität.

Johns Kiefer arbeitete heftig bei diesem Gedanken. Wut, Schmerz und Verrat kämpften in ihm um die Oberhand, auch wenn die Wut am Ende meistens siegte.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Dean.

Vom Fieber leuchtende Augen öffneten sich blinzelnd und blickten zu ihm auf und durch ihn hindurch.

„Hey,Kumpel, hörst du mich?", fragte John sanft. Er war an so etwas nicht mehr gewöhnt. Dean war nie krank. Verletzt, ja, aber Krank wegen einer dummen Verletzung, die nicht richtig behandelt worden war…

Dean blinzelte wieder. Glasige Augen richteten sich schließlich auf John. Eine Dringlichkeit flackerte in ihnen.

„Dad… wo is' Sam? Wo is'… Er ist in Gefahr! Wir müss'n…" Dean versuchte sich Aufzusetzen, doch weißglühende Schmerzen pulsierten durch seine Seite, als die Bewegung an den Fäden zog.

„Sachte." John half seinem Sohn wieder in eine liegende Position. „Sam geht's gut.", versichte er.

„Wo ist er?" Deans Stimme war schwach und schmerzerfüllt. Seine glasigen Augen schweiften suchend durchs Zimmer, konnten aber nicht das finden, wonach er suchte.

John musterte ihn eingehend. Sorge war deutlich lesbar in seinem Gesicht.

„Dean, er ist in Stanford, das weißt du. Ihm geht's gut." Er drückte beruhigend die Schulter seines Sohnes.

„Nein, Dad, er is' … er is' nich…" Dean versuchte sich erneut aufzurichten, doch Johns Hand auf seiner Brust verhinderte jegliche weitere Bewegung. Der ältere Hunter fühlte den schnellen Herzschlag unter seiner Handfläche.

„Beweg dich nicht, außer du willst, dass deine Fäden reißen. Und ich rate dir, das nicht zu tun."

Dean kämpfte immer noch darum seinen Vater endlich dazu zu bringen ihm zuzuhören, aber seine Lider fielen immer wieder von selbst zu.

Er war so müde. Alles tat weh und ihm war so verdammt heiß.

„Schlaf.", sagte John und strich ein paar schweißnasse Haarsträhne von Deans Stirn. Die Geste fühlte sich vertraut und richtig an.

„Bitte, Dad. Sammy is' in Gefahr. Wir müss'n…" Dean sah flehend zu seinem Vater auf. Ihm war egal, dass er in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich mitleiderregend klingen und aussehen musste vor seinem Vater, aber sein Bruder war in Gefahr – alles andere war im Augenblick nicht wichtig!

John stieß leise die Luft aus.

„Okay, hör zu, du schläfst noch einwenig und ich gehe sicher, dass mit Sammy alles in Ordnung ist, okay?" Es waren nur Worte. John hatte nicht vor seinen Jüngsten anzurufen.

Dean nickte leicht. Seine Augen so voller Angst und Vertrauen, dass es John leicht zusammenzucken ließ.

Die letzten Kraftreserven des jüngeren Hunters waren nun vollends aufgebraucht und seine Augen fielen schließlich ein letztes Mal zu.

John blieb noch einen Augenblick neben dem Bett seines Sohnes stehen und sah Dean beim Schlafen zu.

So viele Dinge hatten sich geändert, seitdem Sam gegangen war. Himmel, nächste Woche würde es fast ein Jahr sein.

Dean war nicht mehr derselbe, seitdem letzten Streit, der die kleine Familie schließlich vollends gesplittet hatte.

Er war noch mehr in sich gekehrt als sonst und die neugefundene Rücksichtslosigkeit die Dean während ihrer Hunts und seiner eigenen Gesundheit an den Tag legte bereitete John Sorge und machten ihn zugleich auch wütend.

John unterdrückte eine neue Welle aufsteigenden Ärgers, die sich langsam in seiner Brust ausbreitete.

Nicht jetzt. Er würde sich Dean vorknüpfen, nachdem er ihn wieder auf die Beine gebracht hatte.

John griff nach dem getrockneten Waschlappen, der vor einiger Zeit von Deans Stirn gerutscht war und ging ins Badezimmer.

Erneut befeuchtete er den Lappen.

Verdammt. Er hätte das hier kommen sehen sollen. Er fluchte leise.

In letzter Zeit war das hier einfach so typisch für Dean. Der Werwolf, den sie vor drei Tagen gejagt hatten, hatte ihn verletzt. Ziemlich schlimm sogar. Doch offenbar war sein sturer Sohn davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er alleine und ohne seinem Vater etwas davon zu sagen, mit den Verletzungen fertig werden könnte.

Erst, als Dean vor ein paar Stunden zusammengebrochen war, wusste John, dass etwas absolut nicht stimmen konnte.

Die Infektion hatte sich seitdem noch verschlimmert und John dachte mittlerweile ernsthaft über einen Krankenhausbesuch nach.

Er würde noch ein paar Stunden abwarten, sehen, ob er diese verdammte Infektion nicht doch selber unter Kontrolle kriegen könnte. Ein Krankenhausbesuch war immer ein hohes Risiko, dass mit vielen lästigen Fragen enden würde.

Er ging zurück zu seinem Sohn, der wieder eingeschlafen war. Doch der Schlaf war unruhig.

Dean sah furchtbar aus. Seine Haut schien beinahe durchsichtig zu sein, und die vom Fieber geröteten Wangen standen in einen starken Kontrast dazu. Schweißperlen liefen seine Stirn und Schläfen hinunter.

Er legte den Lappen zurück auf Deans heiße Stirn.

Schuldgefühle nisteten sich langsam in seinem Verstand ein. Er hätte die Zeichen richtig deuten müssen. Er hätte…

Deans Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider.

„_Bitte, Dad. Sammy is' in Gefahr. Wir müss'n…" _

John war sich sicher, dass Deans Worte nicht mehr, als vom Fieber beeinflusstes Gerede waren, doch trotzdem konnte er das nagende Gefühl der Sorge in seinem Magen nicht völlig ersticken.

Er verbannte alle ‚was wenn's' in eine dunkle Ecke seines Verstandes und sah auf seinen Sohn hinunter.

Deans Augen bewegten sich schnell unter geschlossenen Lidern. Er sprach, doch John konnte die Worte nicht verstehen.

_Sam ist okay. Es war nur ein vom Fieber verursachter Albtraum_, versichtete John sich selbst. _Weiter nichts…._

_________

Gut? Schlecht? Völlige Zeitverschwendung? Lasst es mich bitte wissen! *puppy dog eyes*

Und vielen Dank fürs Lesen. ^^

A/N: Zu dieser Story existiert mittlerweile auch schon ein Prequel. Es ist bis auf weiteres (also, bis ich dann Zeit fürs Übersetzen gefunden habe ^^°) auf Englisch.

Mir hatte der Satz _„Erst, als Dean vor ein paar Stunden zusammengebrochen war, wusste John, dass etwas absolut nicht stimmen konnte."_ einfach keine Ruhe gelassen. ^^

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5012641/1/Catch_Me_When_I_Fall


End file.
